Permanent magnets have been used for many years and for many purposes. However, new applications of permanent magnets are driving the development of increasingly sophisticated permanent magnet assemblies. A permanent magnet assembly that can produce a high amplitude magnetic field intensity across a gap is of particular interest, especially in applications of magnetocaloric materials. Magnetocaloric materials near a transition from a ferromagnetic state to a paramagnetic state will warm when magnetized and cool when demagnetized. An apparatus that applies a time-varying magnetic field to magnetocaloric materials can be used to provide heating or cooling, for example in a magnetic refrigerator.
A magnet assembly that produces a magnetic field intensity across a gap can be used to apply a time-varying magnetic field to magnetocaloric materials by moving the magnetocaloric materials in and out of the gap. This can be accomplished, for example, by moving the magnetocaloric materials relative to a stationary magnetic assembly, or by moving a magnet assembly relative to stationary magnetocaloric materials.
Movement of magnetocaloric material relative to a magnet assembly can be accomplished through rotational or translational motion. One approach is to arrange magnetocaloric material in a stationary annular (ring-shaped) structure, and then to rotate a permanent magnet assembly around the ring. Another approach is to arrange magnetocaloric material in an annular structure partially surrounded by a stationary permanent magnet assembly, and then to rotate the annular structure containing the magnetocaloric material. Thus, a permanent magnet assembly specially adapted to provide a time-varying magnetic field to an annular region is of interest, for applications including, but not limited to, magnetic refrigeration.